


Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gives Levi a little something extra for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas & Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Besides my main story (you should read it btw), this might be the only other time Eren would be the seme.

Waiting in anticipation, Eren waited for his boyfriend, Levi, to open his Christmas present. Levi carefully opened the wrapping paper and folded it neatly, placing it on the side of the bed. Once Levi picked up his present, Eren examined his face. "D-do you like it?" Eren asked. 

Levi turned to Eren and smiled. "Yes, I love it. You really get me, don't you?"

"Well nothing says 'Levi' like black leather and zippers." Eren giggled.

"Okay, now here's your present." The smaller man placed his new jacket on his lap and handed him a small box. Just as the neatly wrapped present was about to touch Eren's fingers, Levi thought better and brought the box back towards him.

Eren looked confused. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just close those pretty little eyes of yours and turn around."

"Um, okay." Eren did he was told. He heard paper tearing and he opened his eye slightly.

"Oi, no peeking." Levi flicked the back of Eren's head.

"Ow, okay." Eren suddenly felt Levi's lips on his ear. Once Levi slid his tongue on his lobe, a small gasp escaped Eren's lips. He hadn't even noticed that his neck suddenly felt cold.

Levi pulled away and said, "okay, done." 

Eren looked down to see a golden key dangling from his neck. He quickly turned to Levi. "Wow. It's beautiful. What's it to?"

Levi looked to the side, blushing a bit. "Well, knowing that I'll love you forever, and hoping that you'll do the same.....I'm giving you.....this is......the key to my heart." Eren flushed. "Geez, don't make that face."

"S-sorry," Eren said, a bit embarrassed.

"And don't grin like that either. Damn brat." Levi's blush became beeper. 

Eren smiled as he held the key. "Thank you. It really means a lot."

Levi grinned before pulling Eren into a kiss. Eren happily returned the act of love. As the kiss became deeper, Levi wrapped one of his legs around Eren and got on top of him. Still kissing, they crawled to the top of the bed. Levi slid his tongue on Eren's bottom lip, asking for access to his ,mouth. As soon as Eren gaped his mouth open, their tongues clashed together. The taste of strawberry (Eren) and mint (Levi) came together in a blissful mix. Noticing the lack of breath, Levi pulled away. They both breathed heavily as they looked into each others eyes. They both had eyes filled with lust.

"I-it's you birthday too, right?" Eren asked.

"Yes. So does that mean I get to open my birthday present now?" Levi asked as he unbuttoned the three buttons at the top of Eren's collared shirt.

"Yes, but," Eren quickly flipped the both of them around so that he was on top. Levi looked surprised. "I was hoping that this would be your present...y'know... _me_ topping _you_."

"How can I say 'no' to that adorable face of yours." 

Eren smiled before bringing Levi into a heavy, sloppy kiss. He unbuttoned Levi's shirt and threw it to the floor. Next, he went for his pants. He unbuttoned the silver button and slid his pants off. "My my, is that a bulge already?" Eren said in a voice that sent shivers down Levi's spine. Instead of taking Levi's underwear off, Eren took off all of his clothes . It was now his time to tease Levi. Eren trailed butterfly kisses around Levi's neck. Using one hand, he traced circles around Levi's nipple. The sensation made Levi moan a little. Eren used his other hand to slide up and down on Levi's cock. The fabric between him and Eren's hand made him wine. "You're getting quite hard, Levi." Eren's breath tickled Levi's neck.

"How do you expect me not to." As Eren's pumps became faster, Levi's heart and breath did the same.

Removing his fingers from Levi's nipple, Eren replaced it with his mouth, still rubbing Levi's clothed erection. 

"Ahh," Levi wined as he back arched in the slightest.

Eren pulled his mouth away. "Tell me what you want for your birthday." Just before Levi could answer, Eren returned to his nipple, licking and sucking on it.

"Hhhnnn."

"That's not an answer, Levi." Eren's breath made his nipples cold and hard.

"I wa-ahhnnn." Just as Levi manage some words, Eren's hand went inside of his underwear. His pumps going in a smooth rhythm. 

"You _waaa_? What does that mean?" 

"I...want..you."

"Oh, so you can speak after all. What is it that you want me to do?" 

"T-to-hhnnn- to......f-fuck....me." 

"There you go. Good for you." Eren slipped Levi's underwear off. He reached to the nightstand to pull a tube of lube from the drawer. He put Levi's legs upon his shoulder then poured some of the lube into his fingers. He slid in one finger. Levi's back arched. He slid in the second finger, scissoring his hole. Levi breathed heavily. Then, the third finger. A moan escaped Levi's mouth. Eren curled his fingers, stretching Levi out. Levi loved the sensation it gave him. "Are you ready?" Levi nodded. "Words, please."

"Ye-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes...I'm ready for......your hot dick...to c-come inside....of me."

Eren smiled as he drew his fingers out. The lost of touch caused Levi to wine. After slathering some lube into his erection, Eren pressed the tip against his hole. He slowly went inside. 

"Gyahhh."

Eren slowly went in and out. Eren loved the way Levi went around him so perfectly.

"G-go......faster." Eren quickened his pace. Levi moved along with his rhythm. Eren finally hit that spot. "Ahhnnnn!" Levi's blush was a red as Rudolf's nose. Sweat dripped from his brow and his mouth watered. Levi pulled Eren so that only the sides of their faces were touching. 

Eren was a bit surprised. "Huh? What's- oh, I get it. You don't want me to see your face." Levi just pulled him closer. "It doesn't matter. You cries of pleasure says it all." Eren gave another thrust, hitting that spot once more.

"Hhnnng. Eren!" The sweat and feeling caused Levi to lose his grip. Eren was able to lift up and see his lover's face. His eyes filled with pleasure. The shade of red on Levi's pale face was beautiful. Levi's breath was heavy.

" You look so cute."

"Sh-shut up." With a few more pumps and constantly hitting his prostate, it sent Levi over the roof, making him come. "Nyhhh!"  Not long after, Eren came as well. He slowly pulled out. Once again, Levi wined in protest at the lost of warmth as cum dripped out of him.

The two breathed heavily. When they were able to catch their breath, Eren kissed him. "I didn't know that you could look and sound so adorable," Eren said once he pulled away. 

"And I didn't know that you were _that_ good. You're gonna have to top me more often." 

"Glad to hear it." Eren kissed him once more, this time with more passion.

"Mmm." They pulled away again. "Merry Christmas, brat."

"And happy birthday, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: this was my first time writing smut. Did I do well? ^~^  
> Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!! And happy birthday, Levi!!!


End file.
